Chuck Norris (Fact Book)
Character Synopsis Carlos Ray Norris, commonly known and referred to as Chuck Norris, was born on the 10th of March, 1940 - somehow older than his own father. He is an American martial artist, actor, film producer and screenwriter. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A Verse: The Official Chuck Norris Fact Book: 101 of Chuck's Favorite Facts Name: Chuck Norris, Carlos Ray Norris Gender: Male Age: Unknown (He is somehow older than his own father) Classification: The Legend, The Perfect Man Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can taste lies, as well as hear silence), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Walked-off losing his legs in a car accident, presumably regenerating them), Technological Manipulation (His mind is connected to the internet. Can refresh web pages by blinking), Expert Martial Artist (Skilled enough to keep up with Bruce Lee), Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience, Information Analysis (Can obtain the information he wants simply by staring at books), Time Manipulation (Can "roundhouse kick you yesterday"), Time Travel, Water Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Heat Generation (His sheer rage can boil water), Fear Inducement (He will never have a heart attack, as "his heart isn't foolish enough to attack him". Even the Boogeyman checks his closet to make sure Chuck Norris isn't there. The very concept of fear is afraid of him. Evil itself went hiding after being stared down by him. Words assemble themselves out of fear towards him. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place, as it knows that Chuck Norris is looking for it. Outer space exists due to fearing the idea of being on the same planet as him. The entire French army surrendered to Chuck Norris, just to be safe. When he crosses the road, the surrounding cars look both ways), Transmutation (Once kicked a ten-dollar bill into two hundred nickles. Capable of un-scrambling an egg. Can stretch pennies into five-dollar bills), Law Manipulation (Can crush facts with his own opinions), Sound Manipulation (Able to play a guitar without the strings), Empathic Manipulation (Can make onions cry), Healing (Inapplicable; His tears are able to cure cancer, however, he is incapable of crying in the first place), Longevity, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Has no trouble using Tabasco sauce as eye drops), Explosion Manipulation (Dynamite was originally invented to cure his indigestion), Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Is unable to suffer from brain freezes or frostbite. In fact, he is the one who "bites frost"), and Gravity Manipulation Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (The fight between Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee would culminate in the implosion and the collapsing of the entire universe. The energy given off during the Big Bang is roughly equal to one of his roundhouse kicks. Can roundhouse kick time itself) Speed: Immeasurable (Is so fast, that he can run around the Earth and punch himself in the back of the head. Can roundhouse kick through time itself) Lifting Ability: Class Y (Rather than pushing himself up whilst doing push-ups, Chuck pushes the Earth down and back up) Striking Ability: High Universal ' 'Durability: High Universe Level (If he was to be broken open, a smaller and stronger Chuck Norris would be found inside him. Can exchange universe-collapsing blows with Bruce Lee) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Universal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Supposedly knows all there is to know, sans the definition of mercy) Weaknesses: Is incapable of crying, thus rendering his healing useless. Notable Feats: '''Respect Thread Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: An assortment of guns and other weapons. Extra Info: This profile only covers feats listed in the Official Chuck Norris Fact Book. That said, it does not include any memes, internet stories, or real life portrayals of this character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Books Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Regenerators Category:Technology Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Benders Category:Air Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Longevity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Rage Power Category:Tier 3